


Omegas - Properties of Alphas

by charlottefrey



Series: Hartwin trash [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Beta!Merlin, Beta!Michelle, Beta!Roxy, F/M, M/M, Murder, No Daisy, Omega!Eggsy, Running Away, alpha!Harry, prompt, unjust laws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The law said: Any unbound Omega under 18 (changed to 21) belongs to the Alpha of the family, he has total control over the omega.<br/>Eggsy was 8 when his father died in an accident (He was never asked to join Kingsman)<br/>He was 10 when Dean came into their live. First it was nice, until the bond between Dean and Michelle was to strong as to be severed.<br/>Eggsy presents late at 16 (changed to 18), he is alone with his mother and she knows, that as soon Dean finds out her boy will be in hell. Dean threated in the past more than once to sale him to the highest bidder.<br/>(Beginning of a prompt send to me by Lalenja)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegas - Properties of Alphas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalenja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalenja/gifts).



> This originates from a prompt i recently got from Lalenja. I slightly altered it.  
> The story is in two parts, part two will take a while until i post it, it's not finished.  
> Unbeta'ed, all mistakes my own.

When Eggsy looked back, he saw the lights of the last small town he had just passed. The snow had eloped it, just as it surrounded the young boy. He coughed and turned away. But the ice cold wind and the snow took their toll on him and so he fainted by the roadside.

   “Holy fuck! Stop, stop right away!” A woman screeched and reached over to her mate to force him to stop. The man reacted in a split second and hit the breaks.

   “What on earth possessed you to…” Her hand points towards the form of the boy, half on the road, unmoving. “By God.” He said and jumped out.

 

||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy’s dad died in an accident. After working merely two month in his new company, his father was ripped out of the world by a mad, drunken truck driver one warm Friday evening. The police officer, a young, pale man, stood in the door like a crow, looming over the crying woman on the floor, who had pressed her son to her side. The boy looked at the police officer with wide, but unafraid eyes. Swallowing the man silently prayed the boy might look away.

But he didn’t and so the Trio stood there until the officer’s colleague came into the small apartment. But Michelle didn’t want their excuses, their fumbling and so she threw them out.

Then Dean happened.

 

||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy woke to soft light and warmth. All seemed to be a little too bright and a little too warm.

   “Stay for fuck’s sake!” A female voice ordered him and he quite squirming. “Drink this.” A warm liquid was pressed against his lips and he swallowed, feeling his throat loosen.

   “Is he awake?” Someone else walked over and a soft wind brushed over Eggsy’s hot forehead.

   “Yea.” Eggsy rasped and opened his eyes fully. A brown haired woman looked over him, her forehead furrowed.

   “I’m Roxy, this is my mate Merlin.” The bald man by her side smiled gently. “We found you just outside the village. What on earth were you doing there?”

   “I’m Eggsy.” He said, barely above a whisper. “Presented as Omega an’ below 21.” Merlin’s face, moments ago gentle and worried turned into a mask of wrath. He stood and stomped away. Roxy looked after him and sighed before turning back at Eggsy.

   “Don’t worry, we will figure something out.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||

 

Dean was nice. Too nice, but neither Michelle nor Eggsy noticed something until it was too late. Then the Unbound-Omega-Law was passed, just a few years after Michelle had met Dean. It said, that each unbound Omega below 21 was under the control of the families Alpha.

Michelle, a Beta, feared for her still unpresented son. But nothing happened. Eggsy lived his life and after a while, no one asked about the boy’s bruises and black eyes anymore. Until the fateful 24th of December, one and a half year until Eggsy’s 21st birthday. Eggsy presented as Omega.

His mother, who had stood in the kitchen, preparing the Christmas dinner (for Dean was out with his goons), dropped the empty bottle of wine, where it chattered on the tiles. She ran, as if her life depended on it into her son’s room, where the boy laid panicking in his room.

   “Mum.” He whispered. “What happens?”

   “You are presenting as Omega.” His mother dropped on her knees by his bed and took his sweaty palm. The wide blue eyes met hers and he felt a gentle squeeze at her hand.

   “Mum. Mum. I am afraid.” The boy sobbed, thinking about Dean’s goons and the fact that Dean was an Alpha, an Alpha that loved being stronger than the other’s, an Alpha that loved to dominate everyone else.

   “It’s okay darling. We will work something out.” She kissed his hand. “This is okay, we will figure out what to do.”

   “But Dean…”

   “Shush my dear.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||

 

Roxy and Merlin were both Beta’s. They worked for the same company, something they never actually explained, but Eggsy actually didn’t care about. They were nice and worried for him, whenever his fever went worse. Merlin usually sat by his side, working on a high-tech computer on something, while Roxy usually knitted.

The weird domestic feeling Eggsy had in Roxy’s and Merlin’s guestroom was soothing his frayed nerves. There were no shouts, no screams, no loud noises and everything had it’s order. When he then was allowed to walk around, he got a full tour by Roxy. The woman, with her stern, but friendly fashion, was growing on Eggsy. He trusted her more than Merlin, especially after he got to know that she was just about his age.

Merlin, having married a 19 year old at the age of 30, seemed to be of stern, unmoving nature. Despite many attempts, Eggsy didn’t quite warm up to him. The possessiveness, with which the man ruled over his, as Roxy put it, ‘Doom Room’ was nearly terrifying. Still he felt more welcome than anywhere else.

 

||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy walked past a small shop and stopped dead in his tracks. The headline of the Sun read. **Alpha kills Beta in possessive fit**. Eggsy’s stomach dropped, as he thought about his mother and he quickly bought the paper. He wasn’t mistaken. As he read the article, he felt sick to the bones.

 **_London_ ** _– Dean Baker (Alpha, 45) killed his mate, Michelle Baker (born Unwin, Beta, 36) over Christmas. Baker killed the woman in an angry fit because Gary Unwin (19) had left with the Alpha’s money. Due to assumptions, the police has let out a statement the other day, claiming Gary to be a Omega and Baker, known for his violence tendencies, killed Michelle because she send his ‘goddamn property’ away with his ‘fuckin’ money’, as Baker put it._

 

||||||||||||||||||||

 

Merlin looked at Eggsy with intent.

   “I want to teach you something boy.” He threw Eggsy a gun and the boy caught it perplexed.

   “Ye wanna teach me shootin’? Ain’t tha’a bad idea bruv?”

   “It will if you keep calling me bruv. Or govner for that matter.” Merlin inhaled. “You are an Omega, so you ought to learn how to protect yourself.”

   “Ain’t that like wrong?” Eggsy shrugged and gestured with the gun.

   “I think you are aware of the kind of Alpha’s out there. You shouldn’t trust these kind of people, so you should be aware what to do in a tight situation. Just like women you are in constant danger and I think it best if you know at least the basics.” Eggsy gaped. With a sigh Merlin rubbed a hand over his forehead.

“I taught Roxy some tricks and I hardly believe you can protect yourself with words alone, you intellect would be wasted against such hormone-driven asscravats.” Merlin swore for the first time in front of Eggsy and the boy grinned, despite the situation. “So. Let’s begin.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “Merlin isn’t to hard on you, Eggsy?” Roxy asked gently when the two were sitting along in the car, driving home from a shopping trip. New clothes for Eggsy were direly needed and so Roxy had dragged him to some tailor in Saville Road London, all the way. But despite the fact, that Roxy insisted she paid and was as immovable as a mountain on that, it had been a pleasant trip nonetheless.

   “No he ain’t.” Eggsy frowned though. “I am just wonderin’ why the two of ye look after me.” Roxy sighed and the car slowed down momentarily.

   “It’s a longer story. Merlin had a younger sister, also an Omega. The law was fairly new when a man flirted their mother, Merlin’s dad had ran away when both were still young. This man was, unknowing to all, an Alpha. He wore perfume and suppressants and all that. When the man and Merlin’s mum, Patricia, were married, just like your mother and Dean, he started to abuse Merlin’s sister.

“Anna, back then just 16, was unsure what her new dad was doing, but he told her, it was something totally normal to do between a father and a daughter…” Eggsy felt bile rise up his throat.

   “That’s so sick.” He said under his breath and looked at Roxy, whose face was an iron mask.”

   “Yeah, I know.” A small pause before Roxy spoke. “Merlin noticed, but then it was already too late. Anna was bound to her stepdad and the official’s didn’t do shit.” Roxy hit the steering wheel in a sudden surge of anger. “She killed herself, just 18.” Eggsy’s stomach, already ill, flipped.

   “Oh shit.” He said and put a hand over his mouth. “Shit.” The woman simply nodded. “That’s just as sick as wha’ Dean wante’ to do wit’ me.”

   “You don’t need to tell if you don’t want to.” But Eggsy shook his head.

   “Merlin already knows, told him a few days ago. Dean’s wante’ te sell me to the highest bidder if ‘e found out wha’ I was.” Eggsy heard how Roxy’s breathing stopped for a heartbeat. “It ain’t like he tried te sell me before I ran. But then he said, he woul’ get even mo’e.”

   “Fucking hell.” Roxy hissed. “This damn law! I hate it, Eggsy, I truly hate it. A human being is no one else’s property than their own!” Eggsy shrugged.

   “No one does somethin’.” He simply said, “so nothin’ changes.”

 

Like hartwin? Check out my [Advent Calendar 2015](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/132815396754/cfs-advent-calendar-2015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> i hope you liked it so far Lalenja


End file.
